Dark Lord (Aski1's Miitopia)
The Dark Lord '(Japanese: '大魔王 ''Dai-maou; Great Demon Lord) is a major antagonist that appears in Miitopia. The Dark Lord was originally a normal Mii that worked in a HP Banana factory, before contemplating on whether he would remain satisfied with this direction. After freeing the Dark Curse from a forbidden box, he becomes the first host of the Dark Curse and the main antagonist of the first half of the game. History Background Long before turning into the Dark Lord, the Ex-Dark Lord was once a normal Mii that worked in a factory that produced HP Bananas, but came to question wheather they would be satisfied with this direction. It was at that moment that they heard a voice speak to them, promising great power and wealth. Tempted by this offer, the Ex-Dark Lord opened a forbidden box containing the Dark Curse, and was instantly surrounded in darkness as they were possessed by the curse. While possessed, the Ex-Dark Lord could only watch in horror as the Dark Curse used their body to terrorize Miitopia, but was able to find the Dark Curse's motives due to sharing the same conscience. The Magnificent Sages and A Hero In order to harness his powers even further, the Dark Lord attacked and kidnapped the six Magnificent Sages of Miitopia, imprisoning each under his most trusted minions so he could use their power at the right time. With the Magnificent Sages under his grasp, the Dark Lord began his plan for revenge on Miitopia. However, his plans were interupted by one hero, who had stepped up to rescue the Magnificent Sages and slay the Dark Lord. After an epic battle, the Hero weakened the Dark Lord, and prepared to deal the final blow. At the last moment, however, they were interrupted by the Dragon, allowing the Dark Lord to cast the hero away, erasing their memories in the process. Attack on Greenhorne Village With his plans in motion, the Dark Curse used the Dark Lord began his face-stealing campaign in the Town of Greenhorne. A total of five faces are stolen: a Sassy Child, a female member of the Lovey-Dovey Couple, a Sarcastic Guy, a Carefree Guide, and a Cheery Granny. After giving one last warning to the remainder of Greenhorne, the Dark Lord dissapears and takes the faces with him. Much later, during the wedding between the Princess and the Prince of Neksdor, The Dark Lord takes the face of the King, the Princess, and various others and attatches them to a "King" Golem, a General, and others, respectively, within Nightmare Tower. Attack on the Protagonist and Neksdor Before The Hero enters the country of Neksdor, the Dark Lord appears during the night and kidnaps The Hero's friends, while sealing away The Hero's powers. Following the release of the Genie of the Lamp, the Dark Lord forms an aliance with the Genie to ensure that his gold is not stolen, and steals the Prince of Neksdor's face to be put on a "Neksdor Prince"otaur. When The Hero finally convinces the Genie to return the gold, The Dark Lord attacks the area and steals the faces of many people, including the Genie, who had betrayed their alliance when returning the stolen gold. Afterwards, he leaves. Second Kidnapping and the Realm of the Fey After seeing that the Pharaoh has been defeated, the Dark Lord retaliates by kidnapping the hero's friends and sealing away the hero's powers a second time, sending them to the same place he sent the Greenhorne friends. Immediately afterwards, the Dark Lord moved on to the Realm of the Fey, wishing to attack the Elven Retreat that existed there. The Dark Lord, who had learned about the Trials that existed there, forms an aliance with the Owls, Spiders, and Frogs to get back at the elves, whos champions, the Fab Fairies, have been undefeated for over a decade. Taking advantage of the third Magnificent Sage, the Dark Lord gives the Frog faction this sage as a champion, in exchange for guarding this sage from the protagonist. Once the trials begin, the Frogs claim victory with the Sage, and the eldest and middle sisters are given away to the other two factions, sending the youngest sister into a panic. There, The Dark Lord steals the faces of the kidnapped fairies, and ataches them to an "Eldest Fab Fairy" Owl and an Arachno"Middle Fab Fairy", respectively. However, the hero arrives and yet again reclaims the stolen faces. This, however, was something the Dark Lord had been anticipating, and once the gate into the retreat is opened, the Dark Lord appears with the Frog Faction, mockingly thanking them for opening the gate for him. With the seal broken, the Dark Lord promptly steals the face of the youngest fab fairy, and swiftly enters the retreat, stealing the faces of the Scaredy Cat, the Fab Fairies Fans, and the Witch. This lasts until after the face of the youngest fab fairy is rescued, which was attatched to the "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog, the Frog factions champion and figurehead leader. Angry that he has been defeated once again, the Dark Lord retreats to his castle in Karkaton after stealing your team again. Karkaton and the Dark Lord's Castle After kidnapping the hero's friends one last time, he tries yet again to seal away the hero's powers, but cannot due to a magical seal from the Great Sage protecting them. Back at the Castle, however, he notices the efforts of the other teammates trying to escape, and decides to take advantage of the teammates, stealing their faces. There, he uses the faces of the third-recruited friends of Greenhorne, Neksdoor, and Relm of the Fey and attatches them to a "Teammate" Tower, a "Teammate" Medusa, and a Hydra "Teammate", respectively. With the help of the great sage, the hero rescues these three faces, before making their way to the Dark Lord's castle. However, he had also utilized the faces of the second-recruited friends from each world, attatching all three to the ferocious Cerberus. The Cerberus is defeated, and the Dark Lord warns that they '''WILL' pay for spoiling his good mood. Finally, the hero reaches the Dark Lord's castle, and the Dark Lord resorts to the faces of the first-recruited friends of each world, attaching each to a "Teammate" Armor, a "Teammate" Reaper, and a "Teammate" Demon, respectively. Although the Hero once again defeats these monsters, the Dark Lord was waiting for them to be defeated, just outside of his throne room. The Dark Lord, remarking that they have come full circle, reminds the hero of their original battle before the hero lost their memory, and beckons the hero to attack them. Just like before, however, the hero is interupted by the Dragon, who is sent by the Dark Lord as one final challenge before facing him. Again, the Dragon is defeated, and now only the Dark Lord stands in their way. At the throne room, the Dark Lord waits for the protagonist to arrive, and taunts them as they say that the Dark Lord will be defeated. A long, fierce battle soon begins. In battle, the Dark Lord is the End-Boss of Chapter 4: Showdown with the Dark Lord, and is the toughest enemy encountered by that point in the game. His primary attack involves slamming his hands on a party member, or creating a rock slide that attacks all of the party members. When the Dark Lord looses roughly half of his HP, he will call in Imps to assist him, and steal the face of a random party member to create them. Ultimately, the Dark Lord too is defeated, as the factory worker is released from the Dark Curse. The Dark Curse then possesses the Great Sage, becoming the Darker Lord. Kidnapping and Redemption Unfortunately for the worker, this is not the last time he encounters the Dark Curse, and is kidnapped by the Darker Lord in his Sky Scraper. He is later approached by the Protagonist, faceless and flustured. Upon being asked if he is okay, his face appears, and is attached to a Phantom of Evil. After this Phantom is defeated, the worker is free again, asking if the protagonist remembers who he is. Regardless of their answer, the Ex-Dark Lord tells that he is the Dark Lord, except now as a normal human. He also mentions that he wants to make up for his trouble as the Dark Lord, and asks to join the Hero's party. The hero agrees, and the Ex-Dark Lord Accompanies the player for the remainder of the Sky Scraper. In-battle, the Ex-Dark Lord is incredibly weak, only able to deal 1-3 damage to an enemy by throwing rocks at them. However, this is counteracted by the fact that he also has an endless supply of HP Bananas, allowing the party to heal infinitely. Leaving the Party Finally, the protagonist makes it to the end of the Sky Scraper, and is ready to ascend to the roof where the Darker Lord is waiting. The Ex-Dark Lord, however, stays behind, knowing that the Darker Lord is deadly to any normal Mii. He says his goodbyes to the protagonist, thanking them for saving his soul from the Dark Curse. Postgame Encounter After the Darker Lord's defeat, the Ex-Dark Lord had moved to Nimbus, being employed under an apprenticeship to become a scientist under the Minister of Science. Under the apprenticeship, the Ex-Dark Lord helped to develop the Tower of Dread, a simulation of 100 floors designed to represent the greatest terrors faced under the Darker Lord. Upon arrival, the Ex-Dark Lord explains the simulation in detail, warning that only the most skilled of warriors can complete the simulation, and if one dies, they will be kicked out of the simulation and be forced to start from the beginning. General Description Appearance While possessed by the Dark Curse, the Dark Lord is a large, demonic Mii that is dressed in a dark magician's robe, with golden wristbands around his hands. Around his neck is a medallion displaying an open eye that is used when stealing faces, as well as being where the Dark Curse inhibits his body. He also noticeably has dark, pale skin with a Dracula-esque hairstyle. When free of the Dark Curse, the Ex-Dark Lord is an average Mii that appears to wear a noble's gown with a kabuki-style hat, emulating the Dark Lord's robes and hairstyle, respectively. Personality The Personality of the Dark Lord is the same as in the original game. Trivia *In the Enter the Great Sage cutscene, the Dark Lord attempts to attack the protagonist with an orb of dark magic, although he never uses this attack in battle. *The Dark Lord has the same name as the Dark Lord from Streetpass Quest/Find Mii II, which is another RPG featuring Miis. *The Imps that the Dark Lord summons are the exact same enemies as Imp "Cheery Granny". *The Dark Lord is one of two monsters to not drop a face upon defeat; the other is the Darkest Lord. This is most likely because both battles end with a cutscene. See Also * Darker Lord - The upgraded form of the Dark Lord after possessing the Great Sage. * "Ex-Dark Lord", The Replica Dark Lord ("Ex-Dark Lord", Phantom of Evil) * Phantom Lord (Replica Dark Lord) * Dark Illusion (Dark King) Category:Monsters Category:Monsters in Aski1's Miitopia Category:Lords Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Aski1's Miitopia Category:Chapter Bosses (Aski1's Miitopia) Category:Karkaton